


Day 9: Stars, Castor’s Story

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [9]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Constellations, Half-Human, Half-Siblings, Helhiem, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sibling Love, Siblings, Stars, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of Loki Laufeyson, mentions of Thor Odinson - Freeform, mentions of Tommy Kaplan|Wiccan, one mention of rape but it's the story of Zeus and Leda, zeus sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: How far will the Son of Loki go for his all mortal brother? Will his half-sister Hela show compassion?How significant is the story of his name to who he is as a being?
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847





	Day 9: Stars, Castor’s Story

The constellation of Gemini has two bright stars, Castor and Pollux. 

Most constellations’ names came from ancient Greece. 

The story of these twin stars happened as such. Castor was born of Leda and her husband Tyndareus, King of Sparta. Pollux was born from the infamous rape of his mother by his father Zeus. Pollux was half-mortal and half-immortal. Castor was not, so when he died it broke his half brother and Pollux begged his father Zeus to give his brother part of his immortality. Zeus granted this by making the brothers the stars they are today.

When she was pregnant, Vanessa wanted to pay homage to Thor and Loki’s brotherhood. Thor had been the only one to have celebrated the fact that his brother would be a father and thus supported the amorous couple. She looked up any old tales of brothers who stuck together through and through no matter the differences. This one seemed to fit. Thor would do anything to save Loki, even from himself.

Loki, however, was destroyed by the Void before he could see the birth of his son. He was reborn as a boy and thought the baby was cute and that the father would be proud which broke Vanessa’s heart. Then thanks to Wiccan, Loki had become older and after he had saved his brother from his evil aura, he saw his boy again. He finally got to hold his son. “Look at my son,” pride was not the word he was looking for but there was much more inside him now. He swore to be around for his son.

Flash forward to Castor’s adult life. Growing up he felt his brother’s affection was too annoying. Then his mother told him that she and her sister were the same. Her older sister was the affectionate one and his mother thought it annoying and didn’t like to be touched. But once they were separated for a long time his mother was alone and sad. “No matter how annoying they get, I would die for my sister. Your uncle Thor would die for your father. And James would do anything for you.”

Castor traveled to Hel for his brother once, he had to bargain with his paternal half-sister Hela for James. He pleaded to say they still had more time together. Hela recalls the times Castor had been attacked with hugs, kisses, and hair ruffles and asked why he would risk the journey to his sister’s realm for a mortal who shares half the blood that flows within their veins. Castor said that he loves his brother and that he was willing to give his life for him to live. Castor could live for quite a time, but his brother still had a whole lifetime ahead of him, he should be able to live through.

Hela relinquishes James’ soul. Castor and James went for a beer as brothers do.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone catch that Hamilton reference? *wink*


End file.
